The capabilities of both mobile devices, such as cell phones, and the wireless networks that serve such mobile devices continue to grow exponentially. One particular area of service that customers have increasingly begun to demand is the ability to access and watch video content on their mobile devices. In response, wireless service providers (e.g., wireless telecommunication service providers) have employed high-speed wireless data networks to deliver video content to users' mobile devices. Traditionally, such video content services have been unicast, in which video content is delivered to a single mobile device in response to a request for the video content from that mobile device. While unicast transmission of video content is an effective approach when a limited number of users are accessing video content, unicast transmission is inefficient when multiple users are accessing the same video content at the same time as it unnecessarily consumes network resources. For instance, in some cases, users may wish to view television, sporting events, or other “live” video content.
Due at least in part to these limitations of unicast video services, wireless service providers have begun to provide broadcast video services over their high-speed wireless data networks. To provide broadcast video services, wireless service provides dedicate a portion of an air interface channel to broadcast video content. Users who want to access the broadcast video content may cause their mobile devices to tune to the portion of the air interface channel to access the broadcast video content. Accordingly, multiple users may simultaneously access the same video content. However, there are currently a number of limitations to broadcast video services including limited video quality and limitations related to the abilities of legacy mobile devices. As a result, all users may be limited to the same broadcast video quality despite the capabilities of their mobile devices and their desire to view video content at a higher video quality.